1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of detecting a marker, preferably a technology of detecting a position and pose of a marker.
2. Related Art
In a method of detecting a marker of the related art, a position and pose of a marker with respect to a capturing unit that captures the marker are specified by capturing the marker having a known quadrilateral shape in advance and specifying elements as edges such as four sides of the captured marker.